


Chasing Ghosts

by Ena2705



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Leverage
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705
Summary: On a case, Spencer though he saw someone long buried. Was it her, or was his mind playing tricks on him? Was he finally going insane?-My fics may be short but they are made with love. Or from lockdown induced boredom, Ive yet to decide
Relationships: Parker & Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Chasing Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> For those unaware, both Parker and Maeve were played by the same actress ✌️

He saw a glimpse of her as she darted around the corner. Her hair was blonde but he was sure it was her. Heavens knows he dreamt her face often enough, had committed her every feature to memory enough to know who he saw. Abandoning his job, he gave chase, following her around the corner and down an alleyway. Left, or right? Left. Down another alley, dead end. Where could she have gone? 

Pain blossomed across his back as he was slammed into a wall. An arm pinned him in place, pressing horizontally across his chest. The person was shorter than him, but not short enough to be _her_. Something cold and wet was dripping down his collar. He should be afraid, was he getting robbed? It was a man, and he had brown hair. Where was she? His eyes flitted across the alley, where had she gone?

The arm pressed deeper into his chest. “Who the hell are you?” The man’s voice was deep. Had he imagined seeing her? The dripping was starting to irritate him. Probably a leaky pipe or old air conditioning unit. Was he finally seeing things, turning into his mother? “I, uh, Spencer Reid.” He squeaked out. The man was wearing jeans and a red long sleeved top, not typical attire for a robber. 

He thought he had passed that, he was supposed to be to old for that. He should probably quit his job, he can’t be making mistakes like that in the field. “What are you doing here?” Maybe the man was homeless, he could have stepped into his territory. He didn’t look homeless; scruffy, yes, but more in a rugged-handsome way than a homeless way. “I thought I saw someone I know, I was just following her but...” He looked around once more, trying to spot a hint that he wasn’t going crazy. 

The man didn’t have a weapon but that didn’t mean he didn’t emit threatening. Maybe it was drugs? He could just be a victim of wrong place, wrong time. “Who? Who did you think you saw? Why were you following her?” He should probably book an appointment with his doctor, getting on medication early could prevent it from getting bad. The water was creating a puddle against his shirt and the slight wind was making it feel cold against his back. He shivered. “It doesn’t matter. She’s dead.” He sounded like he was trying to convince himself, maybe he was. 

The arm against his chest let up and the man took a step back. The face looked familiar, but he couldn’t pin a voice or name or place to the man. A case, maybe? Or on television? The man gave him his gun back, he hadn’t even realised that it was gone. That was bad. “I’m sorry for your loss. But take my advice, don’t go chasing ghosts.” The man sounded sincere, coming from a place of experience. Reid nodded, and backed out the way he came. He’d ask Morgan for help. Morgan always knew what to do. 

-

“So who was that man in the alleyway?” She asked, slipping an arm over Eliot’s shoulder as they walked down the street. Away from the building, walking casually so as to not draw attention, the building was hot, police and FBI all around. The heist had gone down smoothly, the con tripped the manager perfectly. He rolled his eyes at the close contact but secretly loved it. “Someone who thought he saw someone that looked like you.” She lowered her hand and started eating some sweets she had taken from a passing stranger. Skittles, one of her favourites. 

The static in their ears pricked. “Parker, Eliot, come back to the car. It’s time for the getaway.”


End file.
